


Underneath The Mistletoe. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Komahina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "Fuck it."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 53





	Underneath The Mistletoe. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORTTT BUT I LOVED THE IDEA SO MUCH
> 
> a christmas story in february?? who couldve imagined

Never in a million years would either of them think that they'd be in this situation. It was straight out of a movie, unreal.

"Come on, you two! You can't ruin a Christmas tradition!" Ibuki whined, wanting the two to just get on with it already.

The gathering was soon to come to an end, gifts being exchanged and some dressed up in literal decorations. Hot chocolates and fine wine becoming the main menu.

Nagito and Hajime had been caught under the mistletoe, the duo were so ridiculously in love with each other that they didn't even know what to do. Both thought that the other didn't return the feelings, it was painful.

Awkwardly standing underneath the doorway, both flushed crimson and not even being able to make eye contact. Everyone was secretly watching them from afar, wanting the love to finally spice up.

"Come on!" An unrecognizable voice called out, a few whistles following right after. It had been a few minutes, the practical audience being fairly patient.

Hajime huffed, almost inaudibly muttering a "Fuck it." Before his hands slid around Nagito's face, cupping it and pulling him forward. They both engulfed into a kiss pretty quickly, lips moving in synch and being fairly rough.

Komaeda's arms wrapping around Hinata's neck, the kiss becoming deeper by the second. Everyone around them were cheering and glasses clinked, calling a toast to this great night.


End file.
